thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawainui
001. O ke au i kahuli wela ka honua :At the time when the earth became hot :0002. O ke au i kahuli lole ka lani :At the time when the heavens turned about :0003. O ke au i kuka‘iaka ka la :At the time when the sun was darkened :0004. E ho‘omalamalama i ka malama :To cause the moon to shine :0005. O ke au o Makali‘i ka po :The time of the rise of the Pleiades :0006. O ka walewale ho‘okumu honua ia :The slime, this was the source of the earth :0007. O ke kumu o ka lipo, i lipo ai :The source of the darkness that made darkness :0008. O ke kumu o ka Po, i po ai :The source of the night that made night :0009. O ka lipolipo, o ka lipolipo :The intense darkness, the deep darkness :0010. O ka lipo o ka la, o ka lipo o ka po :Darkness of the sun, darkness of the night :0011. Po wale ho--‘i :Nothing but night :0012. Hanau ka po :The night gave birth :0013. Hanau Kumulipo i ka po, he kane :Born was Kumulipo in the night, a male :0014. Hanau Po‘ele i ka po, he wahine :Born was Po‘ele in the night, a female :0015. Hanau ka ‘Uku-ko‘ako‘a, hanau kana, he ‘Ako‘ako‘a, puka :Born was the coral polyp, born was the coral, came forth :0016. Hanau ke Ko‘e-enuhe ‘eli ho‘opu‘u honua :Born was the grub that digs and heaps up the earth, came forth :0017. Hanau kana, he Ko‘e, puka :Born was his child an earthworm, came forth :0018. Hanau ka Pe‘a, ka Pe‘ape‘a kana keiki puka :Born was the starfish, his child the small starfish came forth :0019. Hanau ka Weli, he Weliweli kana keiki, puka :Born was the sea cucumber, his child the small sea cucumber came forth :0020. Hanau ka ‘Ina, ka ‘Ina :Born was the sea urchin, the sea urchin tribe :0021. Hanau kana, he Halula, puka :Born was the short-spiked sea urchin, came forth :0022. Hanau ka Hawa‘e, o ka Wana-ku kana keiki, puka :Born was the smooth sea urchin, his child the long-spiked came forth :0023. Hanau ka Ha‘uke‘uke, o ka ‘Uhalula kana keiki, puka :Born was the ring-shaped sea urchin, his child the thin-spiked came forth :0024. Hanau ka Pi‘oe, o ka Pipi kana keiki, puka :Born was the barnacle, his child the pearl oyster came forth :0025. Hanau ka Papaua, o ka ‘Olepe kana keiki, puka :Born was the mother-of-pearl, his child the oyster came forth :0026. Hanau ka Nahawele, o ka Unauna kana keiki, puka :Born was the mussel, his child the hermit crab came forth :0027. Hanau ka Makaiauli, o ka ‘Opihi kana keiki, puka :Born was the big limpet, his child the small limpet came forth :0028. Hanau ka Leho, o ka Puleholeho kana keiki, puka :Born was the cowry, his child the small cowry came forth :0029. Hanau ka Naka, o ke Kupekala kana keiki, puka :Born was the naka shellfish, the rock oyster his child came forth :0030. Hanau ka Makaloa, o ka Pupu‘awa kana keiki, puka :Born was the drupa shellfish, his child the bitter white shell fish came forth :0031. Hanau ka ‘Ole, o ka ‘Ole‘ole kana keiki, puka :Born was the conch shell, his child the small conch shell came forth :0032. Hanau ka Pipipi, o ke Kupe‘e kana keiki, puka :Born was the nerita shellfish, the sand-burrowing shellfish his child came forth :0033. Hanau ka Wi, o ke Kiki kana keiki, puka :Born was the fresh water shellfish, his child the small fresh water shellfish came forth :0034. Hanau kane ia Wai‘ololi, o ka wahine ia Wai‘olola :Born was man for the narrow stream, the woman for the broad stream :0035. Hanau ka Ekaha noho i kai :Born was the Ekaha moss living in the sea :0036. Kia‘i ia e ka Ekahakaha noho i uka :Guarded by the Ekahakaha fern living on land :0037. He po uhe‘e i ka wawa :Darkness slips into light :0038. He nuku, he wai ka ‘ai a ka la‘au :Earth and water are the food of the plant :0039. O ke Akua ke komo, ‘a‘oe komo kanaka :The god enters, man can not enter category:Nations